Remote wireless communications may be implemented using radio frequency (RF) technology. Exemplary applications utilizing RF technology include identification applications including, for example, locating, identifying, and tracking of objects. Radio frequency identification device (RFID) systems may be utilized to facilitate identification operations. For example, one device may be arranged to output and receive radio frequency communications and one or more remotely located device may be configured to communicate with the one device using radio frequency communications. The remotely located device(s) may be referred to as a tag, while the other device may be referred to as a reader. Some advantages of radio frequency communications of exemplary radio frequency identification device systems include an ability to communicate without contact or line-of-sight, at relatively fast speeds, and with robust communication channels.
A communications range for reading passive and semi-passive radio frequency identification devices may be limited by circuitry that uses interrogation beam power to detect the presence of interrogation signals. Aspects of the present invention including methodologies and structural arrangements provide robust wireless communications to enhance communications between remotely located wireless communication devices.